Sad cute things
by Delicate Ice Lilly
Summary: who ever would have guessed soubi was such a sucker for sad cute things
1. Chapter 1

I wandered don't the empty streets, looking for a place to take shelter from the horrific thunder storm. It had been weeks since my last meal, and my wounds from when she had beat me still hadn't healed completely. I was cold, wet, tired, hungrey, and injured.

I spotted a tall blond man walking down the road.

"Help me!" I called softly.

He looked around. Hopeful, I called again.

"You poor thing," he whispered, sitting down in front of me. "What are you doing out here? Don't you have anywhere to go?"

I looked away.

"Don't worry. I'll take you home with me.I just have to stop at a friend's house real quick."

He gently scouped me up in his arms and cradled me against his chest. I happly snuggled against him, grateful for the extra warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon we arrived at a nice house. Well, we were standing under the balconey.

"Hold on," he whispered as he, somehow, leped up onto the balconey from where we had stood on the lawn.

He slid open the glass door and stepped into a small bedroom.

"Ritsuka!" the man exclaimed, dropping me.

"Hey!" I yelled, before I spotted the injured boy. "Are you alright?" I called running over.

The blond man dicided to be mean, and shoo me away. As he did each time I tried to see if the boy was okay, while hw was treating his wounds.

Finaly, once he had finished that, he allowed me to come closer.

"Soubi, where did you find a cat?" the boy asked.

"The poor thing was out on the streets. I couldn't very well let him freeze to death, so I'm taking him back to my house."

"Dosen't your apartment have a rule about pets?"

"I never said I was telling my land lord."

"Soubi. You know he'll find you out eventualy."

"Not necessarily."

Feeling ignored, I rubbed up against the boy's leg.

"I guess he is kind of cute,' the boy mumbled.

"See he's already growing on you already."

"But if you get evicted don't come crying to me," Ritsuka snapped.

Soubi smiled, and kissed the younger on the cheek.

"What should we name him?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka thought for a moment. "I've always liked the name Aiko," he stated.

"That's perfect."

"Ger I feel left out and what the heck is that!" I reared up and pounced upon the unknown object.

"Hey! Aiko! That's my tail! How would you like it if I attacked your tail!" Ritsuka exclaimed.

"Go ahead and try it, I dare you," I replied. And, I might add, he did try to catch my tail.

The blond man just shook his head and laughed.

"Don't laugh, Soubi! He started it!"

"Me? No, no, no, this was all you."

"Real mature, Ritsuka, blame the cat."

"But he really did start it!"

"sure he did, Ritsuka."

"I'm serious!"

Soubi just laughed.

"Hello, I'm still here!" I reminded them as I jumped onto Soubi's lap.

He smiled and scratched behind my ears.

"I'm going to run out and grab some food for him real quick." Soubi removed me from his lap. "Stay in your room and keep the door locked."

"Don't worry, Soubi, I will," Ritsuka promised.

Soubi kissed his forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Stay safe while I'm gone. I love you."

"J-just don't be long."

Ritsuka sighed and turned his attention to me, once Soubi had left, through the balcony.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I still cant say I love him. I do, but no matter how hard I try the words just won't come out. Augh! What is wrong with me!" he groaned as he fell back onto the bed.

I waked over and sniffed his forehead. "I'm sure you'll be able to someday."

"there's got to be an easier way to handle this!"

"Oh really? Lets hear some ideas then?"

"Wow! I feel stupid. Here I am, talking to a cat. You probably don't understand a word I'm saying!"

"Hey! that's insulting! I don't have to sit here and listen to your self pity rant." I muttered.

**To all those who thought the cat would be Ritsuka I can see where you got it**

**And at one point it (before I typed the first chapter up) it was, but I decided against it also**

**Free one shot for whoever can figure out why I chose Aiko for thw cats name**

**Or draws fan art of the scene where their trying to catch each others tail and sends me a link**


End file.
